ussnowsportsinstructorcertificationfandomcom-20200216-history
Resort Operations and Risk Management
Back to Table of Contents 'III Entry Level Professional Knowledge' A. Resort Operations and Risk Management 1. Resort Operations a. Departments A resort is organized into various departments. Employees at ski resorts work in one or more of these departments such as: *Administration *Lifts *Grooming *Food Service *Human Resources *Snow Safety *Plant Management *Mountain School (Learning Center, Snow Sports Center, etc.). It is important to understand how instructors are often viewed by other employees. Consider this: instructors arrive late, leave early and spend most of the day on the snow with the guests - they are 'users' of the ski resort. It is of utmost importance to always be mindful of this and behave with respect and gratitude to the other employees. Advice: The lift operators can do the most to help you with your daily ‘lessons’. Cultivate their friendship and try to help them at their job. b. Facilities As a professional employee at the resort, find out about the following: *Dispatch phone number to call in case of emergency *Emergency procedure to follow *Location of ski patrol clinic *Location of restrooms *Location of restaurants *Location of 'lost and found' *Location of Human Resources *Location of child care facilities *Location of Guest Services Study Questions 1. Get a map of your area and highlight the above locations. 2. Put the dispatch number into your cell (if cell phones work at your resort!). 3. Obtain and review the emergency procedures of your mountain school. Write below what you do first: 2. Risk Management Our first duty to our students is to their Safety. Before students can have Fun or Learn, they must feel safe. a. Mountain Environment 1. Terrain As a new instructor, you need to learn about what terrain is available at your resort for your use while instructing as well as any special hazards that exist, such as cliffs, avalanche areas, etc.. Always make use of appropriate terrain for your guests. Be especially aware of the ‘crowdedness’ of the slopes and any cross-traffic. 2. Conditions Conditions will always vary, not only from day to day, but throughout any given day and in any given location on the mountain. Be aware that conditions can sometimes turn an easy green run into a 'black' run for some people! 3. Weather As mountain weather can change quickly, always be prepared for what may be coming. Check to make sure that both you and your clients are comfortably and appropriately attired. b. Guest/Client 1. Equipment *Boards, skis, bindings, safety straps, boots, poles adjusted and in working order? *Dangerous loose clothing? *Proper eye protection from elements? *Helmet (if used) fitted properly? *Sunscreen? 2. Physical Condition *How athletic? *Adaptive needs? *Current health concerns/medications? *Previous injuries? *Fatigued? *Hydration and food? 3. Psychological Condition *Motive for lesson and skiing/boarding? *Fears or anxiety? *Goals? c. Responsibility Code *Always stay in control, and be able to stop or avoid other people or objects. *People ahead of you have the right of way. It is your responsibility to avoid them. *You must not stop where you obstruct a trail, or are not visible from above. *Whenever starting downhill or merging into a trail, look uphill and yield to others. *Always use devices to help prevent runaway equipment. *Observe all posted signs and warnings. Keep off closed trails and out of closed areas. *Prior to using any lift, you must have the knowledge and ability to load, ride and unload safely. Study Questions 1. Write down in order of easiest to more difficult the first 5 runs at your area for teaching a first time student (Green to Blues). Next Back Back to Table of Contents